


Meeting the parents

by XSanversW



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSanversW/pseuds/XSanversW
Summary: Alex mets Maggie's parents.





	Meeting the parents

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Conociendo a los padres](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057868) by [XSanversWES](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSanversWES/pseuds/XSanversWES)



This was the thing, Maggie never liked to talk about her family and Alex never understood why, but then Valentine's Day came and all make sense. They kicked her out of her home when she was fourteen. What kind of parent do you have to be to do that? What kind of parents doesn't support their kids in everything that is good and makes them happy? Makes them free.  
  
Anger. That was what Alex felt when Maggie told her. Angry and sad for her girlfriend. But at the same time, she was surprised when Maggie said the reason why she lied. _'I didn't want to scare you, okay? I wanted it to be better for you.'_ __  
  
And that's it, that was exactly the moment when Alex knew she loved Maggie. No one cared enought to lie for her, lie to protect her like she did. She didn't like to be lied, but this somehow felt diferent. It felt like the puzzle was complete. This was a month ago, and Maggie was learning how to talk to Alex, and she couldn’t be more happy about it.  
  
Alex unlocks the door of the apartment, and the first thing she sees is her girlfriend in the kitchen, cooking something that smells amazing. She was getting used to it, to have someone to come back home, and she loves it.  
  
She steps up quietly, and walks over where Maggie is, hugging her from behind, making Maggie jump and then melt into her embrace.  
  
"Hey babe" she whispers against her ear, leaving soft kisses in her neck, making Maggie to rest her head in Alex's right shoulder, to give her better access.  
  
"Hey, sweetheart" Maggie says with a smile, full dimples. "How was your day?" she asks turning around to hug Alex properly.  
  
"Boring" Alex says, leaning her forehead against Maggie's "Nothing alien related, not even close. And nothing interesting in the lab either. How about your day?"  
  
"Same thing, just a couple of arrests about drugs and stuff" Maggie pecks Alex's lips "Now, get the table ready, we’ll be eating in a moment"  
  
"Right a way, ma'am"   
  
After get the table ready, Alex lets Maggie know that she is going to take a shower while the dinner gets ready.  
  
"Wait, hon? Can you do me a favor? I just remembered that I need clothes for tomorrow, can you go to my apartment and get some?" Maggie says with puppy eyes. _I'm sure that the puppy eyes was Kara’s idea_. “I would go myself, but the last time I left you alone in the kitchen, you had to rip off the fire alarm" she says laughing, making Alex laugh too.  
  
"Hey! The alarm was broken, it wasn't my fault!" says Alex excusing herself.  
  
"Yeah, whatever makes you happy, babe" Maggie responds with a smirk on her face.  
  
"You are lucky I love you" says Alex giving Maggie a goodbye kiss and grabbing her keys.  
  
"Love you too!" she heard Maggie shouting after she closed the door.  
  
\- :D -  
  
Alex goes into Maggie's apartment thinking that maybe she should ask Maggie to moving in with her. It's just stupid to have two apartments when she stayed at hers most of the time because it was closer to their jobs, and they didn’t want to spend another night without the other one.  
  
With that thought in mind, Alex grabbs Maggie's  NCPD bag and starts to put clothes for tomorrow, and for a couple of days too, when she hears a knock on the door. Inmediatlly she looks for her gun, remembering that she left it at her apartment, so she walk over the door just to see, through the peephole, a couple is standing there, nervous look on their faces. The woman looks familiar to Alex, so she opens the door.  
  
"Good night" Alex says making the couple jump a little. She stays there, taking a better look at the couple.  
  
"Good night, we are looking for Maggie Sawyer, we thought that she lived here, we must have the wrong adress" says the man looking again to the apartment number.  
  
"You are not wrong, this is her apartment. I'm her girlfriend. Who is looking for her?"   
  
"We are her parents" okay, she wasn't expecting that. Why after all this years? Why today?

Her look became solid and cold, her voice mirroring her eyes. "What do you want with her?"  
  
"Guess you know what happened, uh?" says Maggie's mother, looking now at Alex.  
  
"She’s not at home. What do you want with her?’’  
  
"We just want to talk with her, please" the woman begged with tears in her eyes.  
  
"You lost that right when you kicked her out of the house just because she likes girls. You lost that right when you decided that she was not worth it. You lost that right when you choose not to support her and love her just the way she is." Alex stopped talking, trying to calm down. Maggie's father opened his mouth to talk again and Alex rises her hand stopping him "Im not done yet, I have one or two things to say to you before you reach her. Because when you do it, I won't say a word to you, because I'll support her whatever happens with you two." with that, Mr.Sawyer shuts his mouth, letting Alex do the talk.  
  
"She is the best thing that happened to me, she is the only one that get me for who I am. Not for my job, not for my family. For me. She stands up for other people, she fights for them. She makes the impossible to get justice for those that the sistem doesn't reach. And she is the woman I love. The woman who I want to marry with, who I want to have kids with. She is the woman of my life, so think twice before saying something that could hurt her" she finished, letting go a shaky breath.  
  
"Alex?" Alex sees beyond Maggie's parents just to find her girlfriend standing up near the elevator, now focused her attention at her parents. "Mom? Dad?" she said in a whisper.  
  
"Hey hone-" her mother starts to walk towards her and Maggie stops her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Maggie says with firm voice now.  
  
"We need to talk to you, Margaret" her father step up into the conversation, giving Alex his back. Maggie starts to walk towards her apartment, grabbing Alex’s hand, interwineing their fingers. "Can we come in?" Maggie nods, closing the door behind them.  
  
"We need to talk"   
  
"You already said that, now start talking"  
  
"Alone" Mr. Sawyer says looking in Alex’s direction. Maggie _puffs_.  
  
"Yeah, right. She is my girlfriend, so she is staying. If you have something to say that she can't listen, then I don't have nothing to listen either" she says already getting up to open the door.  
  
"No, its okay. We just... It's just difficult for me to say this" he took a deep breath "I'm sorry, Maggie. I'm sorry for everything. For hurt you, and for dragg you away from your family. Just...I am so sorry" her father finished talking and Ms. Sawyer grabbs his hand, and the she starts talking.  
  
"I'm sorry too, for doing nothing, I'll regret it the rest of my life" she says, her head down, looking at her hands. Alex looks to Maggie, she saw her overwhelmed, tears in her eyes, not wanting to cry in front of them.  
  
"Can you leave, please? I'll call you" Maggie says, her voice breaking a little in the last word.  
  
"But you don't ha-"  
  
"I'm a cop, I can search it" Maggie responds, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Okay, we'll see you ho-Maggie" her mother makes an attempt to kiss her forehead, but at the last second, she moves back.  
  
"I'll walk you to the door" Alex says, standing up. When she is closing the door, Mr. Sawyer turns around.  
  
"You care about her, don't you?"  
  
"More than anything" and with a nod, he walks over his wife, grabbing her hand, disappearing down the stairs. Alex turns around, facing Maggie, curled up on the couch, her chin resting on her knees. Alex sits down, opening her arms.

‘’Come here, babe’’ she says as she hugs Maggie, kissing the top of her head ‘’You’re going to be okay. It’s going to be just fine’’ After that, Maggie starts to cry freely, tears rolling down in her face.

After what it could be hours or minutes, Maggie stops her crying, and she is pulling back from the hug, just the necessary to look at Alex at the face. ‘’Thanks, for what you said about me’’

Alex smiles, cupping Maggie’s face, looking at her eyes ‘’Nothing but the truth, babe’’ and she kisses her lips, softly.

‘’Even the kids part?’’ Maggie asks curiously.

‘’Yeah, Maggie. Even that part’’ Alex chuckles.

‘’Good to know, Danvers’’ Maggie says smirking. ‘’You don’t get to name them, tho’’ she says laughing now.

‘’Oh my God! You are never letting that go, aren’t you?’’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! @x-caslen is my Tumblr, come and say hi! You can leave me prompts if you want :D  
> Oh! Kudos are love, leave one if you liked it ;D


End file.
